Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf
Chip and Dale's Minigolf 'is the sub-playground of Acorn Acres. It contains several golf courses. Among the golf courses there are moving objects, hills, and machines to hit through, over and under to get into the hole. Bossbot HQ is accessible from here. Golf Courses There are, of course, varied golf courses for the selective player - there is an easy and short golf course, a medium golf course, and of course a long and hard golf course for the aces. Here is a list of obstacles in these courses: *Hill: These are small lumps in the middle of the course that have to be hit over. *Moving Block: These are small blocks in the course that move left/right/foward/backward to block the player's golfball. *Windmill: This is simply for decoration, but there is a hole inside the windmill that can be hit into. *Ramp: It's your regular inclined plane - you can hit golf balls up and down of it. Note for the starter golf player: There are regular left-right controls to aim using arrow keys, and of course the height bar - stopping it at the correct height for more/less power. One thing that makes the Toontown Minigolf game different from real minigolf is that Par is a preset rank of 3, birdie is a preset rank of 2, and hole-in-one is a preset rank of 1. Bogey is a preset rank of 4, and Double Bogey is a preset rank of 5. Triple bogey is a rank of 6, and after that is a fail. Now, in real minigolf, Par is the average number of hits you need to get your golfball to one hole - while Toontown has a preset amount for par. The same thing with all the other ranks. Birdie is par -1. Hole-in-one is not used as a term in real golf but instead called "Eagle." Eagle is par -2. There is one rank in golf that is not shown in Toontown. It is "Ace." Ace is par -3, but it's not in the Toontown game. Of course, Bogey is par +1, Double Bogey is par +2, and Triple Bogey is par +3. In Toontown's minigolf, there is a fail in place of anything further than Triple Bogey. However, in real golf, once you go past Triple Bogey, you move on to "No Rank." Trophies *'Trophy 1: 4 Golf Courses completed *'Trophy 2': 40 Golf Courses completed *'Trophy 3': 400 Golf Courses completed *'Trophy 4': 1 Course under Par *'Trophy 5': 10 Courses under Par *'Trophy 6': 100 Courses under Par *'Trophy 7': 1 hole in 1 shots *'Trophy 8': 10 holes in 1 shots *'Trophy 9': 100 holes in 1 shots *'Trophy 10': 2 eagle or better shots *'Trophy 11': 20 eagle or better shots *'Trophy 12': 200 eagle or better shots *'Trophy 13': 3 birdie or better shots *'Trophy 14': 30 birdie or better shots *'Trophy 15': 300 birdie or better shots *'Trophy 16': 4 Par or better shots *'Trophy 17': 40 Par or better shots *'Trophy 18': 400 Par or better shots *'Trophy 19': 6 Multiplayer courses completed *'Trophy 20': 60 Multiplayer courses completed *'Trophy 21': 600 Multplayer courses comleted *'Trophy 22': 1 Walk in the par win *'Trophy 23': 10 Walk in the par wins *'Trophy 24': 100 Walk in the par wins *'Trophy 25': 1 Hole Some Fun win *'Trophy 26': 10 Hole Some Fun wins *'Trophy 27': 100 Hole Some Fun wins *'Trophy 28': 1 The Hole Kit and Caboodle win *'Trophy 29': 10 The Hole Kit and Caboodle win *'Trophy 30': 100 The Hole Kit and Caboodle win The 3 other trophies are laff boost trophies. These trophies can be obtained by earning 10 other trophies. A total number of trophies are 30 - 3 laff boosts total. Records Records can be recorded based upon the courses. There are 3 main records, which are the Easy-Medium-Hard courses. *'Walk in the Par' - Easy Courses; lowest number of shots: 3 *'Hole Some Fun' - Medium Courses; lowest number of shots: 6 *'The Whole Kit and Caboodle' - Hard Courses; lowest number of shots: 9 There are other records. These records are the actual courses. Courses Golf Courses can be played. Each course vary in difficulty, some having obstacles, which increases difficulty. thumb|300px|right|3 Full GOLF games (1 Easy, 1 Medium, 1 Hard) - Go in FULL SCREEN to get a better visual Trivia *﻿ It is the first sub-playground in Toontown. *It is the first playground and so far the only one in Toontown that is directly linked to a Cog HQ (Bossbot). *It was released in 2008-2009. *It is not as popular as it used to be. *People go here with friends to have fun and chat about their achievements. *Only Toons with a full membership can play mini-golf. Category:Neighborhoods Category:Activities Category:Golfing Category:Acorn Acres Category:Members Only